New Rape Troupe
An Alice rape troupe attacks a Yukkuri village living in a series of small caves. During the attack,one of the Alices falls into a hole that's too deep to jump out of, and is left behind when the group leaves. She shouts for help,but no-one comes to help her. Next day,she hears some commotion, she hopes her "city-sect sisters" returned to help, but no, it's a single body-less Tewi-type. Luckily for alice, Tewi offers help - it drops branches down the hole, and helps Alice arrange them so she can climb out. The Tewi has left its family recently and was looking for a partner, so it invites Alice to its house. After eating some food out of Tewi's storage and regaining her strength, Alice rapes her, repeatedly. Alice hopes for cute children, but out of 100 children on 20 stalks only 3 survive, all of them are Tewi-type. Alice is angry. She chases the children away, and begins eating the Tewi's body, then falls asleep, dreaming of cute Alice children. But the children return quickly, and go "Yu! Our turn now!" then they eat what had remained of the body. In the morning Alice leaves to find its group, but the children follow it, chatting and asking "Mommy? Where are we going?". Alice considers raping them, but they're too small, so she just she chases away the ugly children. But the children keep returning, and even when she runs off too fast for them to follow, they soon catch up anyways. After another attempt at losing them, she considers raping them anyways, but then a new victim appears- a Reimu with family. Alice rapes the Reimu. While she's doing it, her children appear. "Mommy, wachcha doin?" "...Refreshed! Refreshed! Refreshed...." "I wanna to pway like momma!" "Let's do the wefreching game!" The Tewis approach a group of Reimu koyukkuris that were huddled in a group nearby. They are a bit clumsy, but try their best to imitate their mother and climb on their victims and begin shaking. Soon, the Reimus begin to cry for help. The Alice hears familiar sounds, and thinks she's back in the rape troupe, she thinks "My city sect sisters found me! So happy!" she humps the Reimu with double power "And once more! Refreshed!" and then she looks around and notices it's just her children. "Oh, it's the ugly children. For a second,Alice thought the city sect sisters were here..." At first she's angry, but when one of the children goes "I'm feeling something... it's here!... I... I... ghhaaa!" she recalls her childhood, the first time she joined her mother on a rape-raid, she wasn't sure what to do, but she followed the directions from her mother and big sisters and refreshed for the first time... After that the Alice sees her reflection in her Tewi-type daughters and accepts them into her city sect, on equal rights with new Alices getting born from the raped Reimu. They grow up quickly, and soon they begin going on the rape-raids together, and their group grows in numbers turning into a dangerous rape troupe. Tewi types came up with new strategies of rape, for example, after spotting victims, they spread around to cut escape routes, they also set up ambushes by calling for help. A young Tewi that lured a whole groups of victims straight to their camp under the pretense of having too much food is praised as the big hero of the city sect. When they heard that a bodied Remirya lived in the area, they came up with a plan of attacking her, and conducted it flawlessly. A Tewi attracted Remirya's attention and then started running, but kept the distance short so the Remirya was looking on the ground. Focused on her would-be prey,Remirya ran into a low hanging branch that poked her eye out, upon which she fell down, rolling in pain. Her mouth was stuffed with dirt so she wouldn't bite, and Tewis and Alices proceeded with rape. With about 200 stalks growing out of her body, Remirya expired. Remilia-type children are quickly killed. One day, as they are watching a Yukkuri village to pick best time for their attack (right after the food foragers return but before they begin the feast, that way they'll obtain the most of rape targets, and extra food for free), the biggest Yukkuri Tewi, one of the original three, observes something she can't understand at first. An impressive stalk grows out of a Marisa, bearing 4 healthy babies, and the parent Reimu is understandably proud, but, and it comes as a shock to Tewi, so is Marisa. Instead of crying like an average tsundere, and then turning shriveled and dying, the Marisa is singing happily, also proud of the Reimu's children... or, perhaps, their children, so both Reimu and Marisa are parents, together as partners? The Tewi hasn't seen anything like that before, she always assumed their way of reproduction was the only one. Sure, they gradually reduced the number of stalks to increase the survivability ratios of the young, but it never occurred to them to experiment with a single stalk. If it could keep the tsundere alive, she could be raped again, and again, and produce an unlimited amount of babies... but then she'd have to be fed and cared for, what would be the benefit of that...? > Anonymous Mon Oct 27 13:57:42 2008 No.1518581 >>1518573 --> The Tewi begins to consider the long term costs of keeping a herd of live tsunderes, but then she returns with her memories to her own first moments. She only has a dim recollection, but now she remembers enough, she remembers the first things she saw, the shriveled body with a stalk, and herself, calling out "mother" to it, but getting no response, and then, there was another mother, a better one because she was alive and moving... At that moment, Tewi realizes that Alice has killed her mother, and that they were all doing it wrong all along. She begins to hate that Alice, and by extension, all Alices, but she can't let her feelings be known, if she went against the customs of the city-sect ,she'd be raped and/or killed, even the other Tewis wouldn't understand. She decides to take her time and do it slowly. One day,a Tewi-Alice pair acting as scouts encounter a group of Alices from an other troupe. The Alices attack the Tewi, the Alice is shocked and not certain what to make of it. But while the Tewi is being raped, it fights back, and impregnates one of the Alices completely surprising it. Before the Alices shake off the shock, 6 more Tewis who heard the commotion appear. Five of the Tewi-types grab sticks of the ground and charge, but one of them, the largest, stops two of them and quickly comes up with a a plan. Three continue the charge, stabbing the Alices with sticks, even killing one or two, but they are soon disarmed and surrounded, Alices begin the rape. The Tewis are raped multiple times, but they still fight back, thrusting their peni-penis into the attackers body,thus,impregnating them too. Then,the other 3 Tewis attack one Alice from behind, and jam it in simultaneously. It panics and jumps away in surprise, trampling her sisters. The Tewis then attack other Alices, one by one, either with sticks or their peni-penis, and Alices are pushed back. Once the 4 Tewis that were surrounded are free to move, the biggest one calls for retreat, and they all jump away. At some point during the brawl, the friendly Alice leaves, completely shocked. It takes a second for the Alices to shake off the shock. Were they just gang raped? What the heck happened? They also notice some of their sisters lie dead on the ground. When they realize that, their custard boils with rage and they run after the Tewis, craving revenge. Meanwhile,the Tewis have split, the five that got impregnated head straight for their camp, while two who managed to avoid it stay behind, laying false trail for the pursuers. Before the Alices got too far,one of them notices something. "My filling is stirring! Yu! Alice is going to have a baby!" They are unfamiliar with the feeling, but soon realize they've all been impregnated, most of them multiple times. "City-sect children shouldn't be born in the wilderness like this." Announces one of them, a stalk already forming on her forehead. They quickly decide to return to their camp, almost completely forgetting their desire to have revenge on the Tewis. The impregnated Tewis are in bad condition. All but one sprout multiple stalks, quickly draining their strength. One of them suggest eating the non-Tewi babies, and they pick of Alice-type babies off each other's stalks, it helps a bit. The Tewi with a single stalk runs ahead and calls others from the camp to bring food for her sisters. With that, all of them manage to survive. Meanwhile,the Alices are also beginning to be slowed down by their stalks. When it became obvious the ones with more than 5 stalks won't make it to the camp,the three that only have a single stalk each, announce "We can't take it easy with you here." and run off towards their camp. *One with just 3 stalks tries to keep up with them, but gets entangled in the branches and falls behind. *The ones with 4 stalks begin to worry about the health of their children and don't want to jump as not to hurt them. *The ones with 5 or more just pant heavily. The three single-stalked Alices are making their way through the forest, but,little do they know, two Tewi-types are stalking. Even a single stalk slows Alices significantly, so the Tewis easily get ahead of them, and lay in ambush. Once the Alices approach, Tewis jump at them with sticks in their mouths, one Alice is killed instantly, another is seriously wounded. Then the Tewis drop their sticks and approach the last Alice. It's quickly raped and sprouts 3 more stalks, then they rape the wounded one too. Meanwhile, Tewis from the camp send out a group to finish off the rest of Alices from the other group, they are immobilized by the stalks so are an easy target. The parents are raped to death, and the children that survive are quickly separated and taken back to the camp. After that there is tension between the two types. The rumors spread like wildfire. The all learn that Tewi-types can be raped by Alice-types, and Alice-types can be raped by Tewi-types. Where they used to see as sisters, they now often begin to see as potential targets, or a potential threat. Cooperation between the groups drops to none, scout groups, food gathering groups and rape strike teams are no longer mixed type. Sisters look at each other with fear, or lust. The big Tewi was waiting for something just like that. She managed to get a couple of trusty supporters in the past few weeks, and now they gather together and come up with a plan. The plan is simple, the Tewis already outnumber the Alices 2 to 1, because they don't rape their victims to death as often, and since they are smart, they are good at keeping the plan secret (or maybe the Alices are just bad at uncovering it.) they easily gather a large force, and arrange a strike upon the Alices. In the middle of the night, all bigger Alices are stabbed to death with sticks, and the smaller ones are crushed. The first mother Alice (who was very pained by the dissent between her daughters) is stabbed 23 times. As she's dying she recognizes the Tewi amongst the attackers, the first Tewi accepted into the city sect. She whispers "You too, child?" and dies shortly after. Out of respect (and to prevent any Alice-type babies) the victims are not raped. Next day, the big Tewi makes a speech, where she explains the concept of single stalk birth, she knows she can't use the terms like "family" "mother and father" and "partners", because they've only ever known "mother Alice" and "mother Tewi" refreshing with "a tsundere". So she's careful to phrase her thoughts in a way they'd understand and accept. It seems to work well when she explains that with just one stalk almost all children survive. However, when she gets to the part where "mother Tewi" brings some food to keep "the tsundere" healthy, the crowd rebels. A young upstart Tewi labels the big Tewi a "Moral fag", and the big Tewi is knocked down, stabbed a couple times, pushed out of camp, then pushed into a stream, and when she tries to crawl out, she's pushed back in and eventually melts, but she keeps repeating "One stalk at a time! Food for tsunderes!". After that, any mention of changing their ways, even reducing the number of stalks to improve the status of babies is considered treason. Each Tewi aims to make at least two stalks out of her victim, least she be named a "one stalker", it quickly escalates, because getting one stalk less than the others can be seen as trying to shift the balance to lower numbers, and followers of "One stalkism" are mercilessly exterminated, traditionally by pushing them into water until they melt. Occasionally,a wild Alice is brought in and allowed to refresh with a "one stalker" until they die. And thus,the first Tewi rape troupe was formed. These Tewis consider themselves the members of "the real city sect" and think that the "city sect" that the Alices speak of is a fake or a bunch of posers. Groups of Tewi types are a major threat to all other Yukkuris, including Alices, as a group of Tewis may successfully attack a group of Alice two or three times their number. Category:Text Stories